Rocket Wedding
by tykedyke
Summary: A rocketshipping fanfic. A quickie with references to marriage proposals going awry, and a gay marriage between two other twerps. Rated M for some bad languagereferences to gay marriage.
1. Prologue

Rocket Weddings

Summary: Ooook...I had weddings and crap on my mind for the longest time because of a friend. She's been immersing herself in piles of wedding magazines and other Martha-Stewartese stuff. I just wanted to write a short fic on the marriage of Jesse and James of Team Rocket.

"Dear Diary...I've just met up with the twerps lately. It's been seven long years since James and I were fired from Team Rocket."

Jesse paused from her dictation to sip at a glass of water. She had never learned to write, apart from her name, so she was dictating to a small audiocassette. Her fingers found the stop button, and she got up to stir a large pot of greenish clumpy ooze heating on the stove with a large wooden spoon.

She sat down with the spoon in one hand, and the recorder in the other. Her hands hit the record button.

"About the twerps...I bumped into Ash Ketchum today. He was carrying a boatload of groceries. Apparently, he has married Brock...strange...that BOY was always chasing after ladies..."

James opened the door, throwing his wet things onto the table with a squish. Jesse just rescued her tape recorder in time, pulling it back towards her body with a squeal. 

Jesse was about to complain to James about his wet clothes, when with a flourish, James presented her with a bundle of pink roses.

"For you, my lady of beauty...open the card, Jesse!"

In the tiny handwritten card sleeve was a polaroid of a velvet ring box...without the ring. When Jesse looked back at James...he was kneeling on the ground.

"I d-d-d-on't have a ring...but would you please marry me?"

That night, the vegetarian stew went ignored... 


	2. What does a master wear to a wedding?

Note: I'm allowed to poke fun of gay/lesbian people...I'm one of them! 

Three Months Later...

Brock guzzled a Red Bull as he dry-crunched some oat bran squares. "Honey, want some?"

Ash, the recently crowned Pokemon Master was removing a hot chocolate cake from it's heat source. He yelped as he burned his wrist on the lip of the ceramic oven.

"Would you stop shouting at me?" Ash snarled at his Brocky-rocky.

"Ashy-boy, you are moving into your negative space now."

He was definately nervous, as the Pokemon Master never baked unless his was really really nervous about something. And Brocky had an idea about what that was...

"That's about five chocolate cakes right now. One with pudding, one with sour cream, one with chocolate chips and one with peanut butter."

Ash stopped smearing cream into the batter.

Brock jumped into the pause and said, "Are you done using up all the cocoa powder in Kanto in your nervous state?"

"I am not nervous!"

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

"Yes, you are, my Ashy-boy never bakes unless he is really worked up about something. So shoot!" Brock licked the chocolate frosting off of Ash's cheek and grinned.

"What should I wear to Jesse's wedding?" Ash asked as he shoved the final bundt pan into the full oven...


	3. A Code Green

Deep within Team Rocket HQ:

Giovanni stepped out of the shower, annoyed that his pager went off without his express permission. He went for the rocket HQ towel that he had monogrammed with his name; and slipped. Out fell the slip of paper that had been bothering him all day. It was a simple red foil card, embossed with the names Jesse and James. On the reverse, however was the startling information that deprived him of sleep for the last three days.

"Two former agents getting married!" Giovanni finally spoke his frustration aloud.

Giovanni stomped towards his filing cabinet and growled when he couldn't find the document that got Team Rocket 7632 and 4235 fired. 

"Eureka! Found it."

The document was a medical report on one Jesse Belle-Blossom. It reported that Jesse was with child, and needed medical care to survive. It seemed that Jesse was bleeding interally, and she would endanger the child.

Boss Giovanni had paid for the whole operation and hoped that the whole fianso would blow over. 

Meanwhile, Jesse was so ashamed of the fact that she hid it from her partners in Team Rocket. Even her rival, Cassidy Steale didn't know about it.

Giovanni would use this document and the pertaining information to wreck havoc on Jesse's wedding...preferably before she married her fool of a partner. But, just in case...Giovanni picked up the phone and dialled.

The phone rang, and a rocket grunt picked up in the field. "Huh?"

"Who am I talking too?" Giovanni boomed.

"Agent 8888, currently in the field, Boss."

"You are fired. Get out of the building and get lost!"

Giovanni slammed the phone down, and after two minutes of intensive breathing exercises...pressed "9" and dialled a famaliar number...

"You are to be plan B..." Giovanni cackled into the speaker of the phone.

Meowth looked up at the boss from his milk dish..."Did youse know you were naked the entire time?" 


End file.
